


the last time (gavin has commitment issues)

by cyclonelacrosse



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but no angst because i'm shit at writing angst, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclonelacrosse/pseuds/cyclonelacrosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How? We’re Gavino and Mogar. We can do anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last time (gavin has commitment issues)

**Author's Note:**

> jesus this is short i'm sorry. unbetaed and also written on a 6 hour car ride.

Gavin knows it’s the elephant in the metaphorical room of his and Michael’s relationship, so one night, when it’s just them sitting in the Achievement Hunter office finishing up their editing, he bites the bullet, swivels his chair to face Michael and says quietly “I have commitment issues.” Michael looks up from his editing and it feels as if he’s staring into Gavin’s soul.  
“I know that sounds bad, but it’s just, I had a bad relationship back in England. We were dating for a little over a year when I found out he had been fucking around with on of my good friends for almost 9 months. I ended it, but now I get this weird feeling when anyone get’s all lovey with me.” Michael stares at him for a few more moments, enough to make Gavin feel terrified, and then says “Tell me about him.” So Gavin does. He tell Michael how he had been perfect. He was a law student, gorgeous, a perfect gentleman. He tells him how he had found out through Dan, how he had confronted him and gotten punched. He rambles on about how he could have sworn he was in love, how he thought that maybe, just maybe, someday they could get legally married. How afterwards, he had practically become comatose, laying in bed for almost a week before his family told him to snap out of it and told him about Geoff’s offer. Through it all, Michael just watches with an impassive face, occasionally licking his lips or looking down. When he’s done, Gavin slouches in his chair and doesn’t even try to hide he fact that he’s crying. Michael sighs and rises from his chair, crouching in front of Gavin and taking his chin in his hand.   
“Hey, listen to me. We’ll get through this, okay? We can fix this. I promise.” Gavin looks up, eye red and cheeks flushed.  
“How?” he whispers, and Michael smiles slightly.  
“How? We’re Gavino and Mogar. We can do anything.”


End file.
